


You Ruined My Pick Up Line

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AHHHH THE FLUFF, Cheesy, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles has been practicing! Derek had to go and ruin all his hard work!In the end, neither mind.





	You Ruined My Pick Up Line

**Author's Note:**

> all because of [this gif](https://oh-mysterek.tumblr.com/post/160571354379/i-wrote-something-for-yhis-hahahaha)
> 
> ALSO IN FRENCH: [here!](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/595e9cb00004ede2fae723c/1/You-Ruined-My-Pick-Up-Line-)

Stiles had been _practicing_ , okay? He had spent three whole days reading pick up lines and reading advice columns. All he wanted to do was give Derek Hale good things. He fucking deserved good things! So that’s how Stiles found himself in Derek’s loft after a pack meeting, staring at the back of his head until the older wolf turned around.

With a breath he asked, “So, how’s the prettiest person in the world doing?”

“I don’t know, how are you?” Derek asked, calm as ever while Stiles heart decided to blast out of his fucking chest.

He took a very controlled breath, his face crunching up in pain before calming and answering, “I’m fine.”

“Cool.” Derek said, turning away again.

Stiles yelped and jumped forward, grabbing Derek’s wrist and tugging him back a little, “Do you really think I’m pretty?”

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes softened, a small smile appearing on his lips before he placed a soft kiss to the younger man's cheekbone, “The prettiest in the world.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, placing his own kiss on the corner of Derek’s mouth, “Feelings mutual.”

“I wonder what other feelings are mutual?” Derek asks, eyes crinkling with his smile and _holy fuck that’s so adorable_ , but also holy fuck Stiles said that out loud because Derek is now saying thank you and leaning down even more. His hand has moved to Stiles waist and the other is tipping his chin up and then … holy fuck Stiles Stilinski is kissing Derek Hale and _thank god_ his body is responding because his mind is currently exploding. There’s beard scraping his skin and lips against his and a hand on his waist and Stiles is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

“So, wanna go out?” Stiles asks when the pull back, his own arms wrapped around Derek’s waist and his head tucked under Derek’s chin to listen to his heartbeat.

“More than anything.”

Derek’s heart remains steady.

Stiles smiles so hard his face hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> THE CUTENESS AND FLUFF UGH FUCK ME UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
